Descendant from Fell Blood
by Rufure12
Summary: A story about Robin's past, it will later include Awakening's events.


**This is my first fanfict, i really like Fire Emblem specially Awakening. Anyway i hope you like, if you don't please tell me the reasons i want to write a good story. Thx.**

* * *

It has been 3 year since the war with Ylisse started, the exalt hated Plegia's religion and started a crusade to wipe out all the Grimleals. It was a ruthless campaign, innocent villages across Plegia where slaughter, families torn apart. Plegia was focused more on the defense since Ylisse attacked suddenly without a warning gaining the upper hand. Robin was born a year before the war, she is 4 years old, although she ignored the war's horrors, she hasn't see them since she was almost all the time at the palace, Plegia didn't have a royal family of heirs, the Grimleals have been running the county always, they choose somebody to be their king to fulfill their objectives, the King was a puppet always. On the other hand Robin was the daughter of the head of the Grimleals, Validar. And she was the vessel of Grima, it was more than enough to be a very important figure, she was literally the princess of Plegia.

Robin: Come on mother, I don't want to arrive late to the library. Said Robin excited to her mother while she was running after her.

Kylah: Sigh*, you have so much energy to spare as always, said Kylah while taking a breath. Honestly dear, please go a little slower; I'm tired from the war council.

Robin: I didn't know that mother, I'm sorry, but why is so tiring the war council mother? I know, why don't you tell me what you do at the war council? I would love to hear you! Said Robin with a curious look at her mother excited and wanting to understand what she does on those meetings.

Kylah took notice of her daughter's curiosity. She has been always like this, she wanted to understand what happened around her, she always asked about everything she doesn't understand, and even those about things that she already know, probably just for feedback or trying to reinforce the knowledge.

Kylah didn't mind about it. Actually she was very happy and satisfied about her daughter's trait, her intelligence was far too great for her age, she was sure that Robin will be an excellent leader with great skills….just like her mother and father, or perhaps even greater.

Robin: Mother? Said Robin pulling her mother's clothes .She must have tough that something was bothering her.

Kylah's sight quickly went to her daughter's right and, where the mark of Grima was. She was worried about this; she always was since the day Robin was born. She knows perfectly what its meaning was. The vessel of Grima her husband said, and that her dear daughter was meant to emerge as one with the fell dragon and destroy the world, so she can rebuild it as a heaven for her and her Grimleals. She hated it, she hated all of it, she knew that those were just lies, emerge as one with Grima? She was just going to be consumed by Grima, losing her body and killing everyone without exception, her sweet daughter was destined to destroy the world.

Robin took noticed of her mother worried looking, of her sad face almost like if she was about to cry. That made Robin sad as well, looking her mother in that way. She asked, "Is there something wrong about this mark mother? Have I done something wrong?" Looking worried to her mother with an innocent face.

This slapped Kylah back to reality, she was lost in her thoughts. "Oh it's nothing dear, was just thinking about what I should read when we arrive at the library", said bearing a smile to her daughter.

Looking disappointed at her mother, Robin said "I know that's a false smile mother, and that you just made that excuse, what's the matter mother? I can't just ignore it".

Kylah was shock, tacked by surprised by her daughter's direct answer. "Why do you think that it's a false smile dear?" said hoping to avoid the question.

Robin looks at her and said "I don't know, that's just a feeling, I got".

Kylah: It's nothing dear I swear, I would never lie to you, now let's keep going, you wanted to know why I do at the war council right?, Said smiling.

Robin: You will tell me? Oh I can't wait! I bet you are a very important person mother! Said smiling and laughing.

Arrow dodged though Kylah. My purpose at the war council dear is to formulate plans for attack and defend against the Ylisseans dear. Basically I tell everybody what to do! Said laughing, trying to impress her daughter.

Robin amused by her mother's statement said "Its amazing mother! YOU are amazing, basically you are their boss!" She was very happy for her mother.

Kylah: Ha ha you could say that honey, but it's not that simple dear.

Robin: Why not? You are smart; I doubt that any of your plans has a flaw or a problem mother.

Kylah happy because of her daughter's admiration to her said "Thank you Robin, but I must be very careful about the plans and formations I make, I try my best to avoid any error but somethings, that is just not enough".

Robin: I know but everybody must feel secure that you are the one making the tactics mother, can I ask you a question?

Kylah hoping that it wasn't about Robin's mark or her strange behavior of earlier said "Go ahead dear".

Robin: Do you think you can teach me to be like you? Said Robin smiling.

Kylah: Be like me, but how so dear?

Robin: I mean, I want to learn tactics, I want to learn what you do, to follow your footsteps and to surpass you mother! Said giggling innocently.

Kylah: My my, what an ambitious child we have here don't we, come here you little girl. Said laughing whiles she catches and lifted Robin.

Kylah: I got you Robin! I just explained to you my job and now you want to steal it from me? Said playing with Robin at her arms.

Robin: Stop that tickles mother!

Robin couldn't hold the laughter, she loved to spend time with her mother, to Robin she was a model to follow, her mother was nice to everyone, and always thought of everybody even before herself. She wanted to learn whatever she could from her mother; she wanted to play with her forever, to stay with her forever. Robin loves her mother too much.

Kylah also loved to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, she wanted to teach her everything she knew, In fact the request of Robin that she wanted to be a tactician just like her mother made Kylah very happy. It means more time to spend with her daughter. She wanted to keep her as far as she could from the Grimleals. She knew that they would brainwash her, to steal her innocence teaching her their wicked ways. She wanted to keep her away especially from her father, Validar.

It's true that Validar was very smart, cunning and Robin could learn a lot from him too. But the man was twisted, evil and fully devoted to Grima. Kylah knew that Robin would be corrupted if she stayed with her father. Validar cared for Robin but not because she was his daughter, it was because she is the vessel of Grima.

Even though their differences both parents were proud of their little, intelligent and knowledge thirsty daughter.

Kylah: Very well Robin, I will teach you everything I know, this will take time but I'm sure it won't be hard; after all you are very smart.

Robin: Really?! Great, thanks mother! I know, why don't join father too to the lessons? I'm sure I can learn a lot from both of you!

Kylah: Let's just…wait a little longer before we join your father okay? He is a very busy at the temple with all the Grimleals.

Robin: Oh I see, very well. Robin said a little disappointed at her mother statement. Look mother, we finally arrived!

Kylah: It was a long trip, did you enjoy yourself Robin?

Robin: Oh mother, you sound like if the fun was over! Think of all we can learn inside!

Kylah: I know dear, now let's look for the book you wanted so badly. Said smiling to her daughter.

?: Here they are, my ladies wait!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave your opinions so i can improve the story, if you have ideas as well i welcome them.**


End file.
